1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for magnetically treating fluids and, in particular, such apparatus which may be used for magnetically treating such fluids to increase their efficiency and cleanliness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that magnetism has an effect on fluids such as gasoline, diesel fuel, home heating oil and water. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,145, which issued on Feb. 25, 1986 to the present applicants for Magnetic Fuel Line Device, teaches the use of a magnetic structure which is positioned adjacent a fuel line for creating a magnetic influence on the fuel conveyed therethrough to a fuel consuming apparatus.
Other such patents which relate to the treatment of fluids with magnetism include:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee Issue Date ______________________________________ 3,349,354 Mijata October 24, 1967 3,923,660 Kottmaier December 2, 1975 4,146,479 Brown March 27, 1979 4,216,092 Shalhook et al. August 5, 1980 4,265,754 Minold May 5, 1981 4,278,549 Abrams et al. July 14, 1981 4,366,053 Lindler December 28, 1982 ______________________________________
As described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,145, when a magnetic field is positioned adjacent to a fuel line, the performance of the engine is improved. It has been found that the improvement in the performance of the engine can be substantially increased when a plurality of multiplicity of magnets of alternating fields are positioned adjacent to the fuel line and the fuel is passed through such alternating fields. Further, improvements in performance have been obtained when a ferromagnetic plate is placed behind the magnets to direct or otherwise concentrate the magnetic forces and, thereby, increase the magnetic field.